Starlight Starbright
by Misterida
Summary: It's the middle of the night and John is missing. Big Brother Scott to the rescue...? Wee Tracy story. Birthday Present for Darkflame's Pyre.


_Happy Birthday to Darkflame's Pyre! I hope you have a wonderful day hun! Eat lots of cake! _

_In this Scotty is 16, John 14, Virgil 12, Gordon 10, and Alan 5_

* * *

Scott stared round the empty room in panic. He had woken after a nightmare and was just checking that everything was as it should be. It was just as well he had. Everything was _not_ as it should have been.

The nightmares frustrated Scott. He would see over and over again the snow sweeping down the mountain side taking away his whole family. He would then wake drenched in sweat and panting. He knew that he wasn't the only one who was still dreaming about the events of over two years ago.

Scott had the burning need to check on his family. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans before plodding in to the hallway.

He checked Gordon and Alan's room first. Sure enough both Virgil and Gordon were curled up around the smallest Tracy. Alan was awake but didn't seem to mind that he was being totally bear hugged. He had smiled up at Scott. Scott grinned back. Part of him felt that he should move the other two Tracy's back to their own beds but didn't have the heart to wake either of them. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through Alan's hair until his youngest brother was sleeping peacefully too. Scott didn't actually go into his father's room or his grandmother's room he just stood outside for a long minute until he was satisfied that both were accounted for. Which just left John.

Scott stared around the room in an almost blind panic. Scott quietly dashed to check both bathrooms which were empty and then that the front and back doors were locked, which they were. Scott ran lightly back up stairs and back into John's room. Scott was trying to keep his panic under control when he saw that John's window was open. That in itself was nothing unusual. The second Tracy son hated being hot so his window was left open overnight even during the middle of winter. Scott walked over and stuck his head out. There was a tree outside the window that stretched up past the roof. Scott sucked in a breath. He was going to kill his brother.

Scott crept upstairs to the third floor where his father's office was located. There was a sky light in the sloped ceiling that would allow easier access to the roof. Scott wasn't over weight by any stretch but being on the football team meant that he was very muscly and he didn't trust his ability to safely climb up the tree to get on to the roof.

Quietly Scott pushed open the sky light window and hauled his 6 ft. 4" frame on to the roof. Carefully and gently Scott climbed up the roof and sat on the ridgeline of the roof top. He sighed in relief.

Sure enough John was laid on the roof, ankles crossed, watching the stars. He was so lost in thought that he had somehow failed to notice his only older brother's arrival.

"Ahem." Said Scott.

Five seconds later Scott had to acknowledge that trying to make John jump wasn't the best move he had ever made. John had whipped his head round, as he had leapt a foot in the air. The movement had resulted in his slipping from his precarious position on the roof.

John only had time to give a startled yelp as he slid off the roof. Scott didn't even pause to think and threw himself after his brother. He managed to grab John's arm as the boy fully slipped over the edge of the roof.

It took of few minutes of grunting, pulling and of "ow, Scott that hurts", but eventually both brothers were safely sat back on the roof. Scott pulled John further up so that they were closer to the ridgeline.

John was breathing heavily as he glanced over at his elder brother. Scott was looking far from impressed.

"Hi." John said.

"Johnny," Scott started in a half whine.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep, and I don't know… I can clear my thoughts up here…. I just feel closer to her, ya know?"

Scott did indeed know, in the same way he felt closest to his mother and her memory standing the kitchen, which even now, after all this time, was still the way she had decorated it, and the way that Virgil felt closer by playing the piano. He knew. He knew very well indeed.

Scott took pity on his brother and let the topic drop.

"So, space case." He said conversationally. "What do you see?"

John's smile was dazzling. He gently nudged Scott with his elbow and laid back down. For the next three hours John pointed out all the things that could be seen in the night sky on that warm summer's night.

Scott and John were very close but having so many siblings with such busy schedules it was difficult for them to spend much time together just the two of them. They relished the opportunity to sit there, together, and just enjoy the other's company.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTB

Jeff didn't want to admit to being concerned. Both of his eldest two children were more than capable of looking after themselves and certainly didn't need much in the way of adult supervision. However, both were missing and Jeff didn't even know where to begin.

Alan had admitted that Scott had been in in the night checking on them, but hadn't seen John and didn't know where either of them was. Having checked everywhere in the house Jeff could only conclude that they must have gone outside. The youngest three demanded to be part of the search party. Jeff had to concede with good grace. It took him an additional five minutes to get a fidgety Alan in to shoes but eventually the four of them set off to search the land around the Tracy farm.

Jeff wasn't worried. He wasn't. He just…. He didn't…. oh dammit, Jeff was worried and starting to panic. They had searched all of the outbuildings and all of the haunts frequented by the two eldest Tracy sons and there was no sign of either of them. Virgil finally, and tentatively, suggested trying to call them on their cell phones.

It was a weary and worried party that trudged back through the fields towards the house. Suddenly Gordon stumbled to a halt and began to laugh. Alan and Virgil followed suit. Jeff, totally nonplussed, followed Gordon's pointing finger and looked up at the house.

Sure enough, there on the roof, _sleeping_, were the two missing teenagers. Scott was stretched out with one arm around John's shoulders. The younger of the two was curled up against Scott's side.

Jeff smiled in relief. Virgil pulled his camera from his jacket pocket and, with some fiddling, snapped the scene. Alan tugged Gordon's sleeve. The red-headed Tracy glanced down questioningly.

"Scram." The youngest Tracy said.

Gordon glanced at Virgil who nodded.

"Bye Dad!" Virgil yelled over his shoulder as the three youngest Tracys dashed off into hiding.

Jeff laughed. He didn't know who had started the habit, but it was now a Tracy tradition. When one (or more) of the brothers was in trouble with Jeff then the others would take off and hide in their designated 'scram zone' and wait out the storm. Jeff didn't know where the boys would hide but knew that Josie had approved it, and had stocked the hiding place with food and blankets.

Jeff struggled to keep the smile off his face as he returned to the house and climbed up the stairs. He climbed on to the roof the same way Scott had. He wasn't sure how to approach the boys, he didn't want to scare them, but equally he didn't want to risk them falling and hurting themselves.

The two teenagers, once woken were thoroughly chastised. At least, as John commented, they didn't have far to go to Jeff's office for their lecture. They were surprised. Jeff asked John how often he went on the roof (every single night as it turned out) and how often Scott joined him (first time but certainly not the last) and then asked both the boys how safe they thought it was to sleep on the roof.

Scott caught John's eye and John admitted that perhaps it wasn't _that _safe. Jeff 'hmmmmm'ed and then asked both boys how the roof could be made safer. Both the boys made several suggestions. Scott's main concern was the tree climbing part… John was now more concerned with sliding off the roof altogether. Jeff agreed with each of the suggestions that the boys made.

"John, if I can get someone out on Monday to make this happen, do you promise to stay off the roof until then?"

Both John and Scott were totally surprised.

"Yes, I promise." John said sincerely.

"Good." Jeff nodded and made a couple of notes on the pad of paper that lived on his desk. "Okay, well go scram. Your brothers are waiting for you."

Scott and John shared a look and dashed for the door, before Jeff changed his mind about punishing them. Jeff laughed at the antics of his children and set to work. John's passion was the stars and he would sooner take that away from his son as he would stop Scott from flying, Virgil from painting or playing the piano and Gordon from swimming.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTB

Walking over to the Scram Zone both Scott and John could not believe that they had got away with that one.

"If you break that promise I will kick you into next week." Scott said sternly.

"You'd have to catch me first!" John said breaking into a run.

Not for nothing though was Scott the fastest quarterback in the F.S.H.S team. As he tackled his first little brother to the ground he could hear his other brother's cheering.

"Go Scotty!"

"Go team!"

"Wooooo!"

John might have been able to escape if the remaining three Tracy sons had not decided to join in. With Scott and Virgil doing the majority of the holding Gordon and Alan started tickling John's ticklish ribs.

It would be harsh to suggest that John squealed like a girl. It would be fairer to say yelled or roared or bellowed. Strong manly words. It would be the truth to say that John shrieked like a three yelled old girl with bunches who liked pink.

Scott let the punishment go on for longer than he would normally. Eventually, he worried that John would pass out or wet his pants (or both) from laughing too hard. John laid there panting for breath.

"Okay… I give." He finally gasped.

"Say 'Johnny is a space case'." All four brothers chimed together.

"No!" John cried.

The tickling immediately resumed. They tickled John until he was blue in the face.

"Are you prepared to give in now?" Scott asked giving John a noogie.

"Alright, alright, I'm a space case. Scott, get off me dammit!"

Scott laughingly rolled off his brother. The three younger Tracy sons also released their brother and together they walked to the designated Scram Zone. They all settled down in their seats and scrounged together a breakfast from the supplies that Grandma Tracy had given them.

Even years later, John would reminisce about hot summer's morning when the five brothers would sit and chat and trade up random food supplies. He could never get anyone else to understand the appeal of oatcakes, tinned ham and tinned fruit for breakfast. Alright, so maybe the food was weird but the company was second to none.

"So, how'd you get on the roof?" Gordon asked casually licking his spoon.

Scott and John shared an exasperated but amused look.

"Well, soon I shall be getting up there by ladder." John said causing all three of his younger brothers to look up in surprised.

The two eldest brothers then recounted what had happened in Jeff's office.

"Huh. I can't believe he was that easy going about it." Virgil said.

"Us neither." John said smiling.

"Adults are weird." Gordon said.

All five Tracy boys had to agree.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTB

Jeff was as good as his word. Two days later there were workmen on the roof of the Tracy farm making it safe for the second eldest Tracy son to indulge in his passion. He had one more surprise in store.

John climbed out of his window, swinging easily on to the new ladder and clambered up on to the roof. He climbed over the new balustrade that would stop a repeat of last week and settled down to watch the stars. A sudden noise made him look up in time to see Jeff sit down on to the tiles next to his son. Neither spoke but stayed there for a long time looking up. Eventually, John broke the silence.

"Dad, I…" He broke off not sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. He didn't want to upset his father.

"What, son?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." John said his courage failing.

"John."

John didn't move or acknowledge his father.

"John. Look at me."

Finally, John did. His father's eyes twinkled in the starlight. He smiled kindly at John.

"You can talk to me, and tell me anything, my little star gazer."

"Dad," John whined "I'm fourteen and I am almost as tall as you now!"

Jeff laughed as he conceded the point. "But you will always be my little space man, even _if_ you end up as tall as Scott!"

"It might happen!" John replied mock-indignatly.

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Last year I sent a letter of to the National Observatory." John said finally. "They finally got back to me yesterday."

"About what, Johnny?" Jeff said gently.

"I discovered something. A new comet." John said. "They double checked it and confirmed it. They are accrediting me with the discovery and say I have naming rights. I wanted… I thought…"

Jeff sat and stared at his son as John fought to get the words out.

"I want to name it after Mom." John blurted out. "If it's okay with you?"

Jeff stared at his second born son, before scooting closer and pulling an arm across his shoulders.

"I think that is a wonderful idea John." Jeff said sincerely. "And where is this new comet?"

John smiled gently at his dad for a few seconds, then looked skyward and pointed at a tiny pinprick of light.

"It was hardly visible with a telescope when I first saw it, now you can see it almost every night. I did some calculations, which the observatory agree with. It should pass pretty close to us. They want to have a ceremony at the Kansas Observatory next month and make the announcement public." John said as they both watched the Lucille Tracy Comet.

"That sounds wonderful, son. I don't say this nearly often enough but I am so proud of you. And I know that you mom would be proud of you too."

"Thanks, Dad." John said softly.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TBTBTB

**Epilogue: Eight months later**

"Virgil, hurry up!"

"My legs aren't as long as yours!"

"Boys."

"Wait for me, wait for me."

"Wait! I dropped Fishy!"

"Oh for the love of… who has the flashlight?"

"Here. Let me just…. There!"

"Fishy! Don't you ever run off like that again!"

" 'Cotty carry me! I's gonna get lost! The weeds are biggerer than me!"

"Oh, come on then! Hop up!"

"Guuuuuuuuys…"

"We have plenty of time, son. Don't worry."

"Alright, enough with the shenanigans. Gordon, give Fishy here I will look after him until we are all settled down, John, we have plenty of time my dear, don't stress. Virgil, point the light in the right direction. And…. Company Forward!"

"Hup, two, three, four. C'mon horsy Scott!"

"Allie, if you keep pulling my hair like that it's all gonna fall out!"

"At least it won't go grey like Daddy's!"

"You cheeky little Fish! When I catch you!"

"Jefferson, don't encourage him! Gordon Cooper Tracy come back here this instant. Hold on to my hand. Now, boys. Settle down. Let's get to the site."

"Yes, Grandma."

Eventually the family of seven reached the area they were headed for. A blanket and a picnic basket were already laid out.

"Okay boys," Grandma Tracy said handing Fishy back to Gordon and letting the red haired boy charge after his brothers.

They quickly settled down on the massive blanket. Grandma Tracy handed round mugs of hot chocolate from the thermos that she had brought with her. Jeff made sure that all of the boys were warm enough, got Alan back into his hat (the boy hated hats and all through the walk had been trying to lose it in the undergrowth), and then handed out cookies and gingerbread men.

"Dad, do you think that the cloud cover is going to clear up?" John said worriedly biting his lip.

The four other boys fell silent at the query knowing how worried John was about it all.

"Don't worry, I checked the weather again just before we left and they specifically said that it would clear up enough to see a certain comet pass by."

John smiled but did not reply. Grandma Tracy gathered up all the empty cups, and the five brothers all curled up around John underneath a massive fluffy blanket to wait.

They all chatted quietly for near to an hour trying to keep John distracted.

"Johnny, look!" Alan squealed.

"Wow! Is that it, John?"

"That's it, Gordy!"

"It's so pretty and sparkly!"

"Wow."

"That sure is something."

The Tracy family sat under the stars and watched as the comet shone in the night sky.

John patiently waited as his brothers drifted off to sleep. He gently untangled himself from their limbs. He climbed to his feet.

"Don't wander too far." Jeff said as he handed John his gloves.

"I won't." John said.

He didn't walk too far from his family. He stood in the cold field and looked at the comet. He did something he hadn't done in a long time. He spoke to his mother. He told her everything. When he ran out of things to say he still continued to stand and watch its progression across the sky.

John heard the footsteps as someone walked to join him. He wasn't surprised when a long arm snaked around his shoulders.

"You done talking to mom?" Scott asked.

"How did you know that's what I was doing?" John asked.

"John, you are my first little brother. You are the one that taught me how to be a big brother. I know why you wanted to come all the way out here. You do know that you can tell me the things that you want to tell mom?"

John smiled. "Yeah Scotty, I know. But it's gonna be another 112 years before this comet passes through again. Alan is the only one that might get to see it again."

"You never know, just 'cause the average life span is 115 doesn't mean that it won't go up again!" Scott said. "Besides, the way Alan is going he won't make it to Christmas!"

Both brothers laughed as they headed back to the rest of the family.

"Ready to go, John?"

"Ready."

"Wait, I want to get a picture." Grandma Tracy said.

There were groans all around.

"Come on now boys, I got a special doohicky so that I can take night pictures."

Grandma Tracy wobbled her lip, pretending to cry. With a synchronised sigh the Tracy brothers moved into their photograph positions.

"Smile." Grandma Tracy said as she snapped away.

The photographs came out surprisingly well. Each brother had a copy. And each brother took that photo with them where ever they went. Virgil had a painted one in the cockpit of Thunderbird Two. Scott wouldn't fly a plane without that photo. Gordon had a special lacquer put on his so that he could put in his swimming bag and it wouldn't get water damaged. Gordon had it at the finishing line when he won Gold. Alan always ensured that at the start of every race the photograph was neatly and safely tucked in a pocket. John had several copies of that photograph that were everywhere. He had them stuck on mirrors, in his wallet; he even had a large copy that permanently sat underneath the International Rescue sign up on Thunderbird Five.

The Tracy family never really recovered from the death of Lucille but they were all knew that she was still flying brightly with the stars. And because she did, they could too.


End file.
